Behind the Veil
by Triforce Knight
Summary: What happened to Sirius after he fell through the veil. Rated for talks of death & suicide. Includes a Keeper of Light, and 'Facing Death 101'. Fluffy ending. RR.


It's one of those one chapter drabbles! HOORAY!  
  
Audience- *cricket* *cricket*  
  
Well I don't care, I wrote this anyways.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, or objects, and I do not own the prologue, that is an exert from the book.  
  
*****  
  
Behind the Veil  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
  
*****  
  
*Prologue*  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through ragged veil hanging from the arch...  
  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.  
  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...  
  
But Sirius did not reappear.  
  
*****  
  
The last thing that Sirius remembered was that Bellatrix had blasted him, and he fell... right into the veil. The veil! He had heard so many stories about falling through that was just like being torn from yourself, that it was just like death, that it was the gateway to death.  
  
When he opened his eyes, everything was dark, well that is to say, a thick, gray mist surrounded him. He tried to squint but hardly saw anything an arms length away. He stood up, and started walking, but he didn't know where he was going to go.  
  
Off in the distant, he saw a dim, white light, swinging side to side. It was coming right towards him. He tried to call out, but when he opened his mouth, there was only silence. As the light came closer, he saw that it was it was a lantern, which was being carried by a white-robed figure.  
  
Sirius ran over there, and started pulling on the robe, causing the figure to turn around. The person looked at Sirius, well at least he thought the figure was, it was hard to tell with a hood covering the figure's eyes. The figure asked in a raspy voice, "Can I help you?"  
  
Sirius looked at the figure questioningly, and tried to ask, "What," but he couldn't. The figure took off his, or her hood, revealing a pale face, with long, light brown hair, and emerald eyes. She looked at him, and asked, "What?"  
  
He made hand motions, and pointed to his throat. She must have got the idea, because she handed Sirius a vial of what looked like just ordinary water. He opened it, and downed it. He looked at her, and then asked, with words finally coming out of his mouth, "What is this? Where am I?"  
  
The girl smiled, as she said, "It's fine to go through proper introductions first, but if you're in a hurry to do a lot of paperwork, then you just drank some spring water, and right now you're in the shadows of death. By the way, I'm Moora, the Keeper of Light, and the Guide for the Dead."  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, and where is this place?"  
  
"I told you," she sighed, "You're in the Shadows of Death, meaning you just died, so you still have a chance to go back, but as a ghost."  
  
"Look, I want to go back, but don't want to be a ghost, I want skin, I want to feel something."  
  
Moora sighed, as she said, "You might as well follow me, we might be able to figure something out, but don't get your hopes up," and started to lead him somewhere, but he still only saw darkness.  
  
Before Sirius could ask, Moora said without turning around, "Because you haven't chosen whether you want to be dead or not, you can not see what is in the land of the dead, so I am your guide until you choose."  
  
Suddenly, Sirius felt something hit his head. Moora called out, "Watch out for the low ceiling."  
  
"Where are you taking me," Sirius asked, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"We're almost there," she replied, looking up and side-to-side, which he probably could guess were numbers above doors.  
  
"Ah, here we are," Moora finally commented, as she leaned forward, and for the first time he had been there, Sirius had seen light other than Moora's lantern.  
  
He walked over to the light, and realized that it belonged to a classroom. He felt Moora push him in, and close the door. Looking around, Sirius saw that there were chairs and couches of many different shapes and sizes. He flopped down onto one of the ruby-colored couches, while Moora sat beside him. Looking around the room, he saw many different witches and wizards, all, like the furniture, were varied in size and age. A tiny witch bustled into the room, looked around, and when she saw Moora, she asked, "Is this all of them?"  
  
Moora simply nodded her head as an answer. The witch faced the class, and said, "Hello, my name is Madame Lottle, and this is 'Facing Death 101'. Now who could tell me why you're here?"  
  
A four-year-old witch, with her brown hair in pigtails, and big, blue eyes raised her hands. Madame Lottle looked at her, and said, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid. I want my mommy," the little girl sniffled.  
  
Moora got up from the couch, walked over to the little girl, knelt down, and said, "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen. No one as young as you should have gone through this."  
  
"I want to go back," the little girl whimpered, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Moora, "I want to see my mommy. I want to go back."  
  
"Gracious no," Madame Lottle said, "When you become a ghost, there is absolutely no way in coming back. When your mommy dies, she might decide that she was happy that she saw your face, and want to go through death, leaving you all alone."  
  
"Can't I go and visit her?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Madame Lottle said, turning her back to the girl and Moora, "But there is no other way."  
  
The little girl sniffled, and buried her head even deeper into Moora. Madame Lottle turned to face the class again, and asked, "Now, does anyone want to share something they regret before you go and make your choice? No," she asked, obviously ignoring the raised hands, "Well then, class dismissed."  
  
An old warlock walked over to Moora and the child, and offered to take the frightened child. The little girl took his hand, and asked, "Do you miss anything?"  
  
The warlock smiled at her, even though Sirius could see pain in his eyes, as he said, "I've lived a long and healthy life. Now I'm going to search for my wife, Agatha, bless her soul. You see, she died a few years back from a terrible disease. So you see, I'm gaining a valuable treasure, even though I've lost my body."  
  
The little girl looked up at him with awe, and followed him out the door.  
  
Sirius had been watching the two of them, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Moora. He looked at her, and asked, "Was what that man saying true, since I'm guessing you guided him here."  
  
She sighed, and replied, "No, he was never married. He lived a lonely life, and was very unhappy. He woke up this morning, and figured that he had wasted his life, with no fame, fortune, or family, so he hung himself. After he did it though, and was here he started to think otherwise. I think that those two will become great friends though, since he told me on our way here that the one thing he really wished for was a daughter, or a granddaughter."  
  
"Wow," Sirius said, looking at the closed door.  
  
"So what about you," Moora asked, "Are you ready for death, or do you want to wander eternally as a ghost so after the one you care for dies, you have no purpose?"  
  
"Isn't there another way," Sirius asked, "I want to be with my godson Harry."  
  
"What's so special about Harry," Moora snapped, "Why is it that even though people die everyday, and know that they are dying, they always want to go back, only to go back, and then a little while later, they grow old and die again?"  
  
Through her own anger, Moora stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind her, leaving Sirius to think about what to do.  
  
"Don't worry about her love," Madame Lottle's voice came from behind him, "She just needs a while to cool down."  
  
"What's her problem anyway," Sirius asked, flopping down on the couch, "I just want to take care of my godson."  
  
Madame Lottle sighed, as she sat down in a chair across from him, "It's not your fault love. Believe you me, Moora didn't exactly have the best life. You see, Moora grew up in the Middle Ages. Her mother died in childbirth with her, a lovely, little witch (Moora's half blood) too. Her father only kept her because he figured that he'd get a handsome amount if he sold her to a rich man, for wife, servant, or something else."  
  
"That's sick," Sirius commented.  
  
"That man was a nasty slob, even for a muggle. Well, he ended up selling her to a wealthy muggle merchant. Muggle though, that man was a gentleman, and he really did care for Moora. I guess you could say that love does conquer all. Well, like all muggles at that time, William, (a very wonderful name) fell ill, a very high fever, Moora stayed by his side and did everything she could, but in the end, fate can still be cruel."  
  
"What happened to Moora?"  
  
"Well, she ended up selling her possessions, except a gold locket that William gave to her as a wedding gift, and set off to work on her medicines, and help the less fortunate. The church wasn't one for medicine, it still believed that praying would save everyone, and when they got word of her using her concoctions, they branded her as a heretic. They caught her, and stripped her of everything, even her locket. The only thing that saved her was that the people she had helped returned the favor by providing her with clothing, and shelter, they tried to help her gather herbs, but they were caught and killed. She was so distraught that not only she couldn't practice in what she believed in, but also the ones that meant something to her were taken away from her. In the end, she ended up poisoning herself."  
  
"That's sad. It's almost like when James and Lily died. They were taken away from me, but they, I mean, we were betrayed by that rat Pettigrew."  
  
"Don't you want to see them again? You can if you accept death."  
  
"I want to protect Harry."  
  
"But what happens when he dies Sirius," Moora's voice came from the door, "What will you do about that? He not a boy Sirius, and he's not James, you can't always protect somebody, especially when they, or you are dead."  
  
"What about William," Sirius asked, anger rising, "Now that you're both dead, and chose death, why aren't you together?"  
  
Pain filled Moora's eyes at the spite aimed at her beloved, but suddenly, anger and rage flashed in them.  
  
"You didn't even know him," she screamed, her voice cracking, "How could you try to compare your godson? I loved William, you have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"Then maybe he should know Moora," Madame Lottle calmly said glancing up at the heartbroken girl, "If you don't, then I will," she challenged.  
  
Moora sighed, as she said, "According to the rules, this place is only for wizards and witches that either took their own lives, or were murdered. Since William was a muggle, when he died, I lost him forever."  
  
"Why don't you go look for him," Sirius asked.  
  
"Because I was the one chosen to forever guide lost souls to choose whether they want to be a ghost or if they want to face death. Don't you understand, I'm the one that people see when they're dying, I'm the light they walk towards."  
  
Sirius sat there thinking for a moment, and then asked, "What about reincarnation?"  
  
Madame Lottle looked from Sirius to Moora, then back to Sirius, and asked, "What about it?"  
  
"Is there such thing as reincarnation?"  
  
"Yes, but it only applies to animagus's," Moora said.  
  
"I'm an animagus," Sirius said.  
  
Madame Lottle and Moora looked at each other, then to Sirius, and Moora asked, "What is your animal shape?"  
  
"A big, shaggy, black dog that occasionally can pass off as a Grim."  
  
Moora smiled, as she said, "Mr. Black, I think that you just escaped from death, well, for now at least. I have to ask though, you are aware that you might forget your past self?"  
  
"I'm aware of that," Sirius replied, even though he was somewhat afraid. He wouldn't remember who he was, his friends, his godson, but he didn't mind the thought that he'd forget his family.  
  
"Well then," Moora said, standing up and grabbing her lantern, "We must be on our way then," as she lead him out the door.  
  
They had been walking for about half an hour when then came across a marble archway. Like the archway in the Ministry of Magic that was the way to death, but this gateway was the way towards reincarnation. It was made of white marble, and the veil was water that shimmered green, and flowed down like a veil.  
  
When Sirius looked at his reflection, he didn't see his face or body, he looked down, and saw a little, black puppy. He turned to Moora, looking at her, with questions in his eyes. She calmly said, "The reflection is what you're going to be in your next life, and since your animagi form is a big, black, shaggy dog, wouldn't it be wise that you started as a puppy, since they sell faster at pet stores."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right," Moora said, with a smug look on her face, but then finished, "It might be a few years until you get to the right spot."  
  
"I know. Well, I'll be seeing you, hopefully," Sirius said, waving to her.  
  
"Maybe," she replied, just looking at him.  
  
"Bye," he said, and then he turned, and then he walked through the veil.  
  
"Bye," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.  
  
A few minutes went by, and then Madame Lottle's voice commented, "He looked just like William. Do you think it was William?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him," Moora said, turning to her friend, "Both you and I know that with humans, reincarnation is you hold the same form, but you forget past lives."  
  
"Do you think his soul is still searching for you?"  
  
"I don't know, but after seeing Sirius, I haven't given up hope."  
  
"Well, it's time to gather more people for our next class. The dead doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going... mother," Moora said, smiling, and returned to her search for wandering souls.  
  
*****  
  
"Daddy, daddy," a little girl's voice broke through Sirius' quiet, peaceful slumber, "Look, a puppy! Can we get him? Pwease?"  
  
Sirius woke up, and saw that he was in a little pen. He looked up and saw a girl, about five, with wild, black hair, and green eyes, looking at him. She smiled, and said, "He's so cute! Daddy, can we get him?"  
  
'A person to play with,' Sirius thought, 'A person to play with me,' as he started to yip, and wag his tail.  
  
A man's laugh came to Sirius' ears, and commented, "What will your mother say if we bring a puppy home?"  
  
The voice was so familiar to Sirius, but he couldn't put his paw on it. The girl turned, and whined, "Can't you just come over, and see him? He's so cute."  
  
A man's head appeared, with wild, short, black hair, glasses covering his green eyes, and a goatee. The man was so familiar to Sirius, but once again, he couldn't put his paw on it. He looked at Sirius, then to his daughter, and commented, "Yeah, he sure is cute, but what would your mother say."  
  
A female voice said, "What would I say to what - oh he's so cute." A lady's head appeared, with her flaming red hair, tan face, and brown eyes sparkling at the sight of Sirius. She looked at her husband, and said, "I think you know what my answer would be, Harry."  
  
"Alright," he said, scooping up the little, black puppy, "One black puppy for the Potter family. What are we going to name him? Suggestions anyone? Ginny? Hannah?"  
  
"I've always been partial to William," Ginny said, but then the girl broke in, "It should be Sirius, after daddy's godfather."  
  
"Can't argue with that," Harry laughed, and then asked, "How about Sirius William Potter?"  
  
"Yeah," the girl squealed.  
  
The dog was being unusually calm, but what they didn't know was that the subconscious mind of the puppy was flashing many different images. He saw images of faces with the familiarity of the man and woman, and then seeing a woman with black hair, and falling through an archway. He saw images of a woman with a white robe.  
  
Then, he started to see images of the same woman, only younger, and was smiling a lot, and in many different dresses. Then she started talking in the images. On of them, she was holding a locket, while wearing a forest green dress, happy, and then said, "William, I love you so much, of course my answer is yes." Another one was growing dimmer by the second. It was the same lady, but her hair was frazzled, tears were forming in her eyes, and there was a light behind her. She whispered, "Don't leave me Will. Don't go. Please don't leave me." Then the images stopped, but it was after a male voice whispered "Don't leave me, my Moora."  
  
The puppy snapped out of his daze, and then thought, 'Harry! Moora was right! I haven't been protecting you, and look at how you've grown! You have a family, and now you're going to get a dog, a real family man. Now I will not just protect you, but your, no, I mean, our family,' and then he started yipping again, and then came the licking.  
  
*****  
  
*whew* This was one of my most exhausting stories. There were sometimes where I had to stop and cry. Death is not an easy topic to bring into play for a story idea, but when this came to me, I couldn't refuse.  
  
I know that I'm not an advice columnist, but please hear/read me out. Suicide is serious, if you have a friend that you think might commit suicide, please talk with them because they could be in serious trouble, or please if you have a group of friends, talk about this topic for a while. It might seem strange, and you might feel miserable about it, but this is a serious topic. If you don't feel right about talking about it with friends, talk to your parents/guardians about it. I don't know anyone who committed suicide, but I know that there are those out there who did know people who have committed suicide.  
  
If you yourself feel that you might commit suicide, think about the things you'd leave behind. Your friends, family, pet(s), hobbies, favorite book series, video game(s), t.v. show(s), favorite foods, all the things in your life that you hold precious.  
  
I thank you for your time, and hospitality.  
  
~~~~I will never lose hope that my beloved will return~~~~  
  
Oh yeah, and review. 


End file.
